Christa (Video Game)
Christa is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season One. She is much more serious than her boyfriend Omid, but loves him deeply and is concerned for the safety of the group. After Lee's death, Christa and Omid take up Lee's role as Clementine's guardians. Pre-Apocalypse San Francisco, California Little is known about Christa's life before the outbreak. She lived in a San Francisco apartment, and she and her boyfriend, Omid, were taking the "All-American Road Trip" when the apocalypse began. She also had parents who were into Kung Fu movies and had a very fancy home. Omid also mentions that they owned a cat. Barstow, California Christa and Omid went to Barstow, as mentioned by Christa in, "All That Remains". They were on the road trip together, doing some "Vegas Weekend". At some point during their road trip, Omid slept in the rain, something that Omid and Christa take jokes on. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Long Road Ahead" During the train ride to Savannah, the group come across a hanging petroleum tank truck on-top of a bridge blocking the train tracks. They then spot Christa and Omid on the bridge above when Omid comments on Kenny's persistent shouting. Lee climbs up, followed by Clementine, asking both of them to help move the tank truck. Omid is amazed by Clementine, since he has not seen a child since the apocalypse began. Christa then remarks that Lee doesn't resemble Clementine's father and asks if he is with them, to which he replies "no". Christa then asks Lee his story about how he found Clementine. Christa and Omid agree to help move the tank truck but if anything happens, she will move on with Omid, alone. Christa then comes down and Lee introduces them to the Kenny, Ben, and Chuck. She then stays and chats to Clementine while Lee looks around. During a conversation with Christa and Clementine, Lee discovers that she comes from San Francisco and she and Omid were taking a road trip around America. He discovers that Omid has an interest in Civil War History, which Lee enjoys as well. She also takes a liking to Clementine and tells Lee that it's good that Clementine can use a gun for safety. She also gives some tips to him on how to stay alive. After Clementine and Lee are attacked by walkers at the nearby depot, Christa walks in and sees the dead walkers. She then checks if they are both okay and goes to see if the noise attracted nearby walkers. After the tank is cut down, a herd of walkers comes down the tracks, presumably following the train due to the amount of noise it made. Christa and the group get back to the train except for Lee and Omid, who are still up on the bridge. They both jump from the bridge, but Omid lands improperly and rolls off the train. Christa quickly rushes to his aid. Lee can then pick whether to save Christa or Omid, but either way, they still both get on the train. "Around Every Corner" After departing the train in Savannah, she, Omid, and the others travel to the river, where Kenny hopes there will be boats. Along the way, she tries to convince everyone that Omid needs to rest. When Clementine's radio goes off, with a man speaking, she questions Lee. Lee sees someone in a bell tower, and Christa asks if he was sure. Suddenly, after the bell goes off, a herd of walkers arrive. She uses her pistol to get Omid and her to safety. Once they are safe in the backyard of a mansion, she forces Omid to rest. Once that's done, she again questions Lee about the man on the radio. No matter what Lee says, she will be angered. After the house is searched and Lee buries a walker, she is the first to see Lee after he finds someone stalking them at the gate. Fearing they're not safe, Kenny and Lee go to check on a boat, while Ben stays behind, Christa taking care of Omid and Clementine. After Lee comes back with Vernon, a doctor, she begs him to check on Omid. He does, briefly cleaning and patching up his wound. When Lee and Kenny find a boat, she is excited to leave. However, they find out it has no battery or fuel. The group decides to steal medicine, fuel, and a battery from Crawford. She goes with the group, while Omid stays back in the house. The group finds Crawford deserted and overrun by walkers. The group splits up to find everything they need. Christa and Vernon go to get the medicine from the Nurse's Office. However, the medicine is locked in a safe and they get trapped by walkers. Lee takes care of the walkers and finds two videotapes. They play them, discovering that Crawford forced pregnant women to have abortions. After a girl in the video ends up being forced to have to get an abortion, which she rejects, Christa gets upset. Also, earlier Lee mentioned that Christa has been throwing up the past couple of days. She denies anything if asked. Once they find the combination in the video, Christa and Vernon grab the medicine and head back to the Command Room. They make it back just in time, as the walkers arrive. Once inside the Armory, she finds a few rounds for her pistol. The group get trapped in the stairwell, forcing Lee to fend off the walkers with a newly-found shotgun. Christa saves Lee's life from walkers, as he reloads. Once everyone makes it to the top, she climbs onto the roof and escapes with everyone else. Back at the house, the group finds Omid lying on the bed, motionless and assumed that he is dead. She cries, but finds that he was just sleeping. With the medicine, Vernon saves his life. Once Omid is able to walk, they all plan to leave on the boat. However, they find Clementine kidnapped and Lee bitten (but Lee may or may not tell her). Lee asks for their help in finding Clementine. Christa and Omid will offer to come based on how much they trust Lee up to this point - whether Lee reveals the bite to the group or not is an important factor in this. Christa, upon hearing the news, states that Clementine is all of their responsibility and that Lee doesn't have much time left. All suspecting Vernon, the group heads to the cancer survivors' underground shelter. However, it is found empty. Suddenly, a herd of walkers surrounds the outside of the building and the group receives a message on the walkie-talkie from the stranger who has kidnapped Clementine. Alternatively, she and Omid won't come, saying that she doesn't trust Lee, if he does not show much faith in her. Instead, she and Omid will guard the boat in the house. Concealing the bite will increase the chances that they won't come, but it is not the only deciding factor. If Clementine didn't go to Crawford, Christa and Omid will come even if you concealed your bite because Clementine saved Omid's life by preventing a walker get upstairs, and the couple will want to return her favor. "No Time Left" If Christa and Omid came with Lee, they are with Lee after the stranger contacts him. She assures him that they will find Clementine. walkers begin getting in and they block and guard the door as Lee looks for another way out. After Lee finds a way, he passes out to due his bite. As he is unconscious, someone (either Christa or Kenny) will attempt to hack Lee's bitten arm off, but Lee awakes just in time. Lee will choose if he wants to hack the arm off and if he does, Christa will cut it off after Kenny expresses reluctance to do so. Either way, they all escape to the roof. After getting off the roof, they head back to Fivel's house. When they get there they find the boat gone. If everyone went with Lee, then Vernon's group left a note. However, if someone stayed behind, then they would be beat up and locked in the garage by Vernon. Alternatively, if Christa and Omid didn't come, they will also be locked in the garage by Vernon and his group. She will be either be shocked to see Lee's arm gone, or shocked by Lee's bite. Either choice, walkers will approach the house and the group will attempt to make a stand in the house. This fails, and the group retreats to the attic. While in the attic, she and Omid get into a small fight. Lee can ask her and Omid to take care of Clementine or just to get her safe. Once out of the attic, they get into the neighbor's house and find a couple who committed suicide. She and Omid will stare at them and become depressed. Once Lee finds a way out, they head across the rooftops. If Ben died in "Around Every Corner", Kenny will bump into Lee and the walkie-talkie will fall into a hole in the roof of a warehouse. She will jump down there to get it. Further inspection shows the building is full of walkers. Lee and Omid will panic and try to get her out. Kenny will jump down and boost her up. The walkers will approach and Kenny will be trapped by the horde, seemingly sacrificing his life to save Christa. The group looks down at the hole and leave, finding no evidence of his survival. However, if Ben was saved in "Around Every Corner", Ben will fall off the roof and Kenny will instead sacrifice himself by putting a dying Ben out of his misery and a final gunshot is heard off-screen. The group then looks down at the alley from the rooftops, but finds no visible evidence of Kenny and assume his body is hidden amongst the undead. The group then accepts his death and continue their search for Clementine. Either way, the group will make it on the rooftops to the Marsh House, which is across the street. However the street is full of walkers. Lee will either try to cross a sign or let Omid and Christa try to, however it breaks, separating them. If Lee volunteers to go first, he will imply that Christa is pregnant, stating that she would be "walking for two". Lee will tell them to either meet him by the train, boatyard, or tell them to go find him. He can also tell them to take care of Clementine. Their fate is unknown as they head off while Lee goes to the Marsh House. "400 Days" In Shel's Story, the remaining survivors of the cancer support group align themselves with Roman, Shel, and Becca as allies at Gil's Pitstop. Depending on the in-game choice in "No Time Left", and if Christa and Omid stayed behind to guard the boat, they will be mentioned by Boyd as the "woman and her boyfriend" when speaking about the past experience of having stolen Kenny's boat in Savannah. Season 2 "All That Remains" Christa is seen with Omid and Clementine as the trio make their way to the bathroom at Gil's Pitstop. Christa is shown to be heavily pregnant, and playfully discusses possible names for the child with Omid. After departing to use the restroom, Christa is unaware of the ensuing chaos in the neighboring restroom. She rushes in to the opposing bathroom after hearing a gunshot, and runs over to Omid's dead body. She is devastated at his death; despite Michelle, the woman who killed Omid, dropping her gun and raising her hands in surrender, Christa shoots and kills her. A weeping Christa holds Omid's unmoving body, asking if he could hear her, before noticing that the gun that Michelle had dropped was Clementine's gun. She pleadingly looks at the nine-year-old, but Clementine cannot speak. Christa sobs into Omid's shoulder as Clementine just stares on. Sixteen months later, Christa and Clementine attempt to start a fire in a small camp out in the woods of North Carolina. Christa is no longer pregnant, with the fate of her pregnancy and child unknown. The pair have plans to eventually trek up North to Wellington together. Christa is shown to be very cynical, with Lee and Omid being sore subjects. Christa is later ambushed after she goes to search for wood for their fire. Christa, protecting Clementine, insists that she is by herself. After seeing Christa surrounded by a trio of bandits, Clementine can either attempt to distract them or sneak away. If Clementine saves Christa, she throws a rock at Winston and yells for Christa to run away. If Clementine sneaks away, Winston stabs Christa in the legs with a spear, before Christa yells for Clementine to run away. No matter what option is chosen, Clementine is spotted and runs away from a bandit; in the background, fighting is heard along with Christa yelling before a gunshot rings out. When the group questions Clementine, she has the option to tell them about Christa, that she was attacked and she lost her and wants to find her. Also, when Clementine was in the shed taking care of her bite, she says Christa showed her how to sew. In the end, Clementine finds one of the scavengers that had attacked Christa in the woods. She begs him to tell her where she is, but he can't answer, leaving Clementine worried and Christa's status unknown. "A House Divided" Clementine is still worried about Christa and wants to find her for the duration of this episode. She has the option to tell Luke about wanting to find her, and as she tells Luke about Christa wanting to go north, Luke says that they are going in the same direction and there are more possibilities to find Christa. Clementine also has the option to ask Carver and Matthew if they have seen someone named Christa, but neither of them have. Then, after Clementine and Kenny reunite, she can tell Kenny how she survived with Christa and Omid before Omid got killed. Then she can tell him how she and Christa survived together for a long time until they got attacked where Clementine says "she's gone". Clementine can then tell Kenny that Christa told her he died, and depending on the choices of Season One, if you didn't save Ben, he will mention how he saved Christa's life. At dinner, when Kenny talks about Wellington, Clementine has the option to say that she and Christa were heading there. This appears to become part of Kenny's plan in "No Going Back". "No Going Back" Christa is mentioned once again by Kenny. Kenny tries to persuade Clementine into going with him to Wellington by saying that Christa was heading there. If Clementine supports this idea, she tells Jane her friend Christa told her about the place. Upon reaching Wellington, you are given an option to ask Edith if Christa was in Wellington, to which Edith replies that there isn't anyone within Wellington named Christa; further leaving her fate unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Christa has killed: *Fivel (Zombified, Determinant) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Determinant) *Michelle *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Christa to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Lee will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Christa can be killed.Deaths - Episode 5 "No Time Left" LeeGroupDeath2.png|Killed while defending the house. LeeGroupDeath.png|Killed after falling into a walker-infested building. Relationships Omid and Christa have a very loving relationship. Both care about each other like many couples do. When on the bridge, Omid attempts to convince Christa to join Lee's group, claiming that they will need a group of people to help for an important upcoming event. When Omid is injured after jumping onto the train, Christa immediately jumps off to help him get on. Regardless of who the player pulls onto the train first, both will criticize Lee for not saving the other first. Throughout "Around Every Corner", Omid's injured leg is a major issue, and Christa constantly worries about Omid's condition, wanting to help him at every turn. She is among the first to volunteer on sneaking into Crawford to get medicine for Omid, and desperately asked Vernon for help upon his arrival to the mansion. When everyone thinks Omid is dead, Christa is almost devastated until he jumps back to consciousness. Throughout "No Time Left", Christa and Omid share banter and concern for each other until they finally get separated from Lee at the sign over River Street. In "All That Remains", the two are having a humorous argument over what to name their baby. When she discovers that Omid was shot, she breaks down and sobs over his corpse. Losing him seemed to have deeply devastated her, as afterwards she is shown as deeply bitter and cynical and unwilling to discuss Lee or Omid. Lee Everett Christa's relationship with Lee starts off a little rocky since she initially doesn't trust Lee when her and Omid run into him and his group. When she walks into the train station and sees three walkers dead and Lee and Clementine unhurt, she scolds Lee, asking if he really knows what he's doing with her. As the episodes go on, she comes to respect Lee a lot more and if he reveals his bite to her at the end of "Around Every Corner" she will go with Lee to find Clementine. Then after Lee's death, she saddened and distraught about his death, as it is seen "All That Remains" when she is unwilling to talk about him. Clementine When Christa first meets Clementine, she takes an immediate liking to her, and becomes a sort of motherly-figure after Katjaa dies. Although she may have disagreed with Lee on how he watched over Clementine, Christa always tried to protect her and displayed a great amount of concern for her welfare, going so far as to offer to take care of her in Lee's absence. Later in "All That Remains", she is seen as having helped take over the role of guardian alongside Omid, yet appears to despise or resent Clementine's presence after Omid's death. She appears to get angry when Clementine mentions Omid as her gun was used to kill him. When seen later on, she appears to be more concerned about Clementine's ability to take care of herself and constantly worries about her safety. Clementine is worried about Christa's fate after they are separated as a result of the attack in the woods, and wants to find her. At some point, Christa also taught Clementine how to sew wounds. Clementine is with Christa for roughly two years, making Christa Clementine's longest lasting companion in the apocalypse thus-far. Kenny When Christa and Kenny meet, Kenny sees her and Omid as just "excess baggage" and insists that the two of them are slowing down him and Lee, because of this, Christa doesn't care much for Kenny and vice versa. However, in "No Time Left", Kenny and Christa bury the hatchet so to speak, by Christa asking Kenny how he's doing when trapped in the attic. Kenny saves Christa's life when she is attacked by a small herd. Christa was shown to be saddened of his presumed death. When Clementine encounters Kenny after being separated from Christa, Kenny appeared saddened to learn of her disappearance. Ben Paul Ben and Christa don't interact too much, and as such she votes to leave Ben behind in Crawford when he removed the hatchet from the double doors and let the walkers in. However, Christa changes her mind and abstains if Clementine is given permission to voice her opinion, probably out of respect for Clementine. Lee asks her and Omid for their opinion on Ben, Christa says she recognizes that Ben is a risk to the group but feels bad for him all the same. Chuck Christa and Chuck didn't have a lot of time to form a form of relationship with one another as Chuck didn't last very long in the group after meeting Omid and Christa. Chuck seemed to care for Christa and the others, however, as he stayed behind to give the group a chance to escape. How Chuck's death affects Christa remains unknown. Molly Christa doesn't seem to trust Molly when they first meet after she saves Lee, Kenny and Clementine's life. During when Kenny checks the boat and Lee waiting for him, Molly tells him to quit pacing, and Christa asks why she is still here, and Molly responds that in order to owe her for saving their lives, she deserves a spot on the boat. During when finding the medicine, Molly directly knows where it is, and Christa asks how she knows, but Molly lies by saying it was a good guess. If Lee left Molly behind after Ben took the hatchet out of the door, Christa asks where she is, and Lee says she didn't make it, to Christa's shock, this implies that she started to care about Molly. Vernon Christa didn't interact much with Vernon, but Christa was eager in helping Vernon get medicine for his group and Omid. She was thankful for the doctor's assistance in Omid's recovery. Later, when the group discovered Vernon had stolen the boat, Christa seemed angry about the betrayal, but not as much as the other group members. This may have been because of the help Vernon had provided Omid with. Christa was understanding to Vernon and his group, and said that they needed the boat more than them. Stranger Even though Christa wasn't involved in looting the Stranger's supplies, the Stranger too hated her and the rest of the group, blaming them for destroying and ruining his life. Christa never had a chance to meet the Stranger but it was shown that she viewed him as an enemy for kidnapping Clementine. Christa was at first afraid that the Stranger may be up to no good and becomes worried that they might be in danger. She questioned Clementine on what she knew about him, and promptly denied any claims that he might have wanted to help the group. In "No Time Left", Christa willingly joins Lee and the others to save Clementine and to finish the conflict between the group and the Stranger for good. Michelle Christa and Michelle only met each other briefly, but it was clear that Christa hated Michelle for accidentally shooting Omid. Even though Michelle was remorseful for what she had done, Christa shot and killed Michelle, in revenge for Omid. Winston Winston was very hostile towards Christa, as he and his group robbed her and didn't believe her when she claimed to be alone. This hostility was further shown when Winston stabs her in the leg for lying to him and his group. (Determinant).}} Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Long Road Ahead" *"Around Every Corner" *"No Time Left" Season 2 *"All That Remains" Trivia *Christa never met most of the original members of the group: Carley, Doug, Glenn, Katjaa, Duck, Lilly, and Larry. *Christa is/was one of three confirmed pregnant women seen in the game. The other two being Anna Correa and Rebecca. **It is unknown what happened to Christa's baby after Omid's death, however when Jane pretends Alvin Jr. was dead, Clementine repeatedly cried "Not again", hinting that Christa's baby was a stillborn, or died a short time after birth. However, nothing is confirmed. *Christa is the first character Mara Junot has voiced, the second being Anna Correa. *Christa is one of many to have an 'Unknown' in Lee/Clementine's Main Group Members, others being Lily, Molly, Glenn, Kenny (Determinant), Jane (Determinant). *Christa has been with Clementine for at least 2 years, eliminating all the other Characters to have a shorter time with Clementine. *It is unknown what happened to Christa and Clementine during the 16 Months Skip. *Christa has had an 'Unknown' Status 2 times, 1 during Season 1 and 1 during Season 2. *Christa can be Mentioned up too 7 Times during Season 2, even though she only showed up in the first 10-15 minutes of Episode 1. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Depressed Category:Unknown Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC